Daqiao
Daqiao is a character introduced in Dynasty Warriors 3 and is one of the characters cut in Dynasty Warriors 6. She returns in Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2. She is Xiaoqiao's eldest sister and they are known throughout the land as the Two Qiaos. She is the wife of Sun Ce. In the Dynasty Warriors series, she is 17 years old and her height is the same as her sister's at 160 cm (5'3"). Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 character popularity poll has her at nineteenth place. Before 2012, Koei titles separated the Chinese characters for her character's name and called her "Da Qiao". Her contemporary nickname is now properly localized in the games. Role in Games :"Da Qiao, you sure have gotten strong." ::―Sun Ce to Da Qiao Dynasty Warriors In Dynasty Warriors 3 and 4, both sisters were kidnapped by Dong Zhuo and later saved by Sun Ce and Zhou Yu, who married the two girls after. In Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends, Sun Ce and Zhou Yu faced a test to win the hearts of the Two Qiaos with Zhou Yu stating that fighting for the Qiaos' hearts is a lot easier than confessing love to them. Da Qiao's Musou Mode in Dynasty Warriors 5 revolves on her contributions to Sun Ce, who only wanted her to be safe from harm. Throughout the story, she struggles to make herself fight alongside her husband and become stronger along the way. She later on contributed greatly at the battle of Xia Kou, helping a finally accepting Sun Ce while on his mysterious condition. Her ending involved Sun Ce almost getting over his illness, thanking his wife for keeping him alive. Her two Legendary Modes in the Conquest Mode for Dynasty Warriors 7 continue to focus on her devotion to her husband. In her first listed stage, she overcomes her fears of the battlefield to help her husband defeat Cao Cao. When she confronts the conqueror in person, he is interested of her reputation and finds her to be a proper wife for him. Da Qiao stays true to Sun Ce and pummels him in self defense. Her second Legendary Mode has her subvert Yu Ji's death threat on Sun Ce's life. She fights beside her spouse to save him from the sorcerer and various phantoms he has conjured. The Xtreme Legends expansion adds a Hero Scenario specifically dedicated to Da Qiao. The battle occurs when Sun Ce is still serving under Yuan Shu. Though on orders to eradicate Liu Xun, Sun Ce would like to somehow subdue Liu Xun's men to serve under him. Their game of cat-and-mouse leads to a conflict between the two forces at Xisaishan. Although she hates conflict, Da Qiao participates to be beside her husband. She helps him take the four enemy strongholds, weakening their resolve and eventually causing their defection. Cao Cao and his men appear in an attempt to counter their measures. After Liu Xun's defeat, Sun Ce apologizes for bringing his peace loving wife to the battlefield since he thinks he traumatized her. Da Qiao confesses her initial fears, yet the experience taught her that Sun Ce's qualities instills bravery in his troops. Thinking that he needs someone to support him, she then self appoints her new duty to protect him from danger. Warriors Orochi Da Qiao is one of the many forced to fight for Orochi, but still continues to have faith in her husband. During their encounter at Sekigahara, Sun Ce gave his wife a request to stay with Sun Quan. When Orochi realizes her true intentions, he sends Dong Zhuo and Sima Yi to capture her. Trapped at Anegawa, she is rescued by Sun Ce and Ieyasu. Reunited with her husband, she joins the Coalition in defeating Orochi. In Warriors Orochi 2, she is seen fighting for the Wu forces once more alongside Sun Ce as reinforcement units at Itsukushima, whilst defending Sun Quan from an enemy attack led by Kiyomori. She also shares a dream mode stage with Oichi and Sun Shang Xiang where they have to save their spouses from Da Ji's trickery. Da Qiao faces off against a phantom impostor of herself while scolding her husband for not noticing who the real one was. Sun Ce temporary leaves the battlefield for reinforcements while the women go for the final charge to Da Ji's camp. During the original timeline in Warriors Orochi 3, Daqiao perished beside her husband at Changban. When Xiaoqiao and company revert this fate, she joins humanity's cause to save the future. As a member of the coalition, she supports their plan to save Mitsuhide from his imminent death at Honnōji and assists Bao Sanniang's search for Guan Suo. Character Information Personality Daqiao is a mature and sensible young teenage girl who desires to become stronger. Generally shy and timid, she doesn't like conflict and would normally not want to perpetuate it. However, since she wants to protect her husband from harm, Daqiao braves the trials of battle to the best of her ability. Fond of her mate, she calls him a formal yet adoring "Lord Sun Ce", which sometimes embarrasses him in the spin-off titles. Though she seems to be submissive, she won't hesitate to snap at her sister for acting selfish or slipping with her manners. While they generally get along, their relative protectiveness over their mates in their shared Legend Mode sparks a somewhat childish and heated argument between both sisters. Character Symbolism The Two Qiaos in the Dynasty Warriors series have items both beautiful in nature but contrast the other sister's naming themes. Her third and fourth weapons notes that she is the elegant one of the two daughters, specifically naming the trait in the latter's original name. Her personal item in Warriors Orochi is originally named "Moonlight Flower Hair Ornament". The name holds an artistic view of a night scene, which commonly means a quiet and reserved one as well. Da Qiao's initial weapon originally pairs her with cherry blossoms. Within the flower language, it means unparalleled beauty or purity. It can also mean honesty or spiritual loveliness, noting a sense of modesty and respect from the sender. From a cultural viewpoint, cherry blossoms are commonly associated with Japan and valued for their brief celebrated times in bloom. Voice Actors * Wendee Lee - Dynasty Warriors 4~5, 7, Warriors Orochi series (English-uncredited) * Kim Jihye - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Korean) * Yeo Min Jeong - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (Korean) * Junko Shimakata - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) Quotes :See also: Daqiao/Quotes *"You just won't quit will you? Forgive me, Lord Sun Ce. I cannot let this stand!" *"Now I'm serious!" *"Welcome back, sis! Did you bring me anything?" :"Xiao Qiao, now is not the time to fool around. But I'm glad you're safe." ::~~Both sisters in Warriors Orochi 2 *"I'm worried about Lord Sun Ce. I keep thinking about if something were to happen to him during battle..." :"How dare he make a cute girl like you worry! I'll make sure he's duly punished the next time I see him!" :"No, please, forgive him. Your punishment would far exceed his crime." ::~~Daqiao and Nene; Warriors Orochi 3 Gameplay Moveset Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset Horse Moveset : : : , , , , , : : : ;Warriors Orochi :R1: Da Qiao generates a flowery aura that accelerates the Musou recovery rate of her teammates. :R1 (counter): Da Qiao does a quick backflip similar to the end of her attack strong but without throwing her fans on each side. Dynasty Warriors 7 Da Qiao is affiliated with the iron fan in this appearance. When she is equipped with it, she can perform a unique attack exclusive to her. When she performs her musous, she will also use the weapon to attack. :EX Attack: , , , , : Sends an energy ball crashing to the ground. This attack causes fire damage in the Xtreme Legends expansion of the game. :Spirit Wave: : Concentrate her spirit power and unleash it from the palm of her hand. :Spirit Strike: R1 + : Grab, lift, spin and throw the opponent with her spirit power. Also creates a powerful whirlwind while spinning the opponent around which affects nearby enemy troops. ;Warriors Orochi Her moveset has been changed in Warriors Orochi 3. : , : *'R1': Hurls a huge fireball in the direction she is facing. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors In the Dynasty Warriors games, Da Qiao fought with paper folding fans called "True Beauty". Like her sister, Da Qiao's attacks were rather weak, but fast. This allowed for her to battle effectively. The main things that set her style apart from her sister's were that Da Qiao's charge attacks were more focused around one-on-one battles, and were very effective as such. Da's best attacks for crowd clearing were the end of her normal moveset and her sixth charge attack. In Dynasty Warriors 5, Da Qiao's fourth weapon was heavy, which gave her a severe nerf by reducing her speed. To make up for this, though, she was given rather large bonuses in life, musou, attack, and defense. This gave her the potential to be one of the stronger fighters, if both of her fans managed to connect with the opponent simultaneously. In Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2, her twin batons grant mobility for several acrobatic feats, and she can use them to project a magical seal that harms foes upon contact. The basic string of her new move set involves releasing long-ranged fireballs with each swing as well as an enchanted shield that increases up to three depending on how much power is used to charge the attack up. The Xtreme Legends expansion of Dynasty Warriors 7 sees the return of the batons, albeit with some changes in the weapon's charge attacks to match the game's current fighting engine. Warriors Orochi Weapons :See also: Daqiao/Weapons Dynasty Warriors 5 How to Obtain Qiao Beauty *Stage: Battle of Xia Kou (Wu) *Location: North of Cai Mao's position. *Requirements: Defeat Cai Mao and Gan Ning before Ling Tong is defeated. ;Strategy *Play this stage in Free Mode will make this much easier as Gan Ning is hyped up for this battle. Turn back and proceed along the bottom and up the left flank, up to where Ling Cao is. If Gan Ning has not arrived by the time you get there, feel free to take the base to the north and the gates. Gan Ning will arrive and kill Ling Cao almost instantly. Kill Gan Ning (with assistance from player 2 if available) and then head to the center and kill Cai Mao. Note: Da Qiao must get the final hit on both officers. If Ling Tong or Huang Gai kills Gan Ning, the weapon will not appear. Gallery File:Daqiao.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 3 dw4a-daqiao.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 Artwork Image:Da qiao.jpeg|Dynasty Warriors 4 Da Qiao Dynasty Warriors 5 Artwork.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 Artwork Image:Daqiao-dw5.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 render Image:A-xiaoqiao.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 artwork (Da Qiao is on right) Da Qiao Multiraid2.jpg|Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2 render File:Daqiao-sf2awakened.jpg|Awakened form in Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2 Da Qiao DW7.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 7 render DaQiao-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Original downloadable costume Daqiao-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Second original downloadable costume Daqiao-4thwoz.jpg|Fourth costume in Warriors Orochi Z Image:Daqiao-rotk12.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms 12 portrait Rotkonline-twoqiaos.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms Online render (Da Qiao is on the left) Image:Cameos_kessenIII.jpg|Da Qiao's cameo in Kessen III. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Wu characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters